


STAY TOGHETER

by Shikey



Category: STARLIGHT - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mistery, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Thriller, Vixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikey/pseuds/Shikey
Summary: On a dark night after work you would think you can just sleep and relax since you are directed home but you never know what hide behind the dark of the unknow .





	1. Chapter 1

It was past midnight and Vixx just ended their last showcase, the member where really tired ,so tired that when they entered in their van they just felt asleep without even saying a word to each other.  
sadly it become the norm since theyr schedule was so packed that their only tought was dance sing eat and sleep.

After few minutes of driving in the empty street of Seoul an horrible sound cut the silent road they were one and woke them up  
CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK  
Hackyeon who first woke up saw that the manager wasn’t in the driver seat…to be more accurate the manager wasn’t even in the car , but the car continued to move and they were probably going to crush.  
"STOP THE CAR STOP THE CAR " the scream were so loud that if it was a bad dream they would have already woke up ....but everything was too real and Hackyeon just felt helpless.

Hackyeon tried to take the wheel but the car was already astray because of the road and while Hackyeon prayed in his mind that the car would just stop it went directly to the guardrail breaking it like it was a chopstick .  
the car flew of a cliff the sensastion of void under them making their stomach fly ......... everthing happened in a few second ,but it was like everythtng in slow motion ,all their stuff in the air ,the only thing they could do was scream ...  
The car did at least to flip till it ended in the water .  
"we are alive ?" was the first coherent word that came out after all the screaming ...it was Hyuk who naively enough though they were safe and sound not undesrating his surrounding .  
The car stopped indeed ,but if before they were scared of the road now they were scared of the water surrounding them that was invinting herself in the car .  
“what is going on, WHAT DO WE DO???” screamed Hongbin while the water was filling the car.

N was frozen and had his face in his hand trembling he couldn't hear anything he could only hear his heartbeath in his troath buring …

“we have to brake the window!!” said Ravi handing to ken a scarf.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I CAN DO WITH THIS ????!!! ” said ken in an angry tone

“PUT IT AROUND YOUR HAND AND TRY TO BREAK THE WINDOW” replied Ravi … Ken was astonished  
“WHAT ??! ARE YOU CR.. ” Jaewhan couldn’t end his word that Taekwoon took the scarf from Ravi hands and Punched the window With all his might … the window broke only a little but the water entered faster in the car  
"now what ?!" Saiyd Hongbin hoping that his lifetime friend knew what he was doing and he wasn't still half asleep.  
“ when the car is full of water we break the window more so we can escape… now it’s impossible because of the pressure… Jaewhan ,Taekwoon, Hongbin, Hackyeon, Hyuk try to break yours too so we can escape faster” While the other were trying to break the window Hyuk noticed that N didn’t move an inch .. “hyung what are you doing ???!!” asked Hyuk worried

“let him be .. he is probably scared don’t waste time and help me” replied Hongbin angry ...a part of him knew that he shouldn't shame someone if they were scared ,but he was too and was still keping it togheter nonenthles…

Only now realing the leader situation Taekwoon tried to speak to Hackyeon who was shivering and didn’t give any sign of reply …

FRUSHGAGAGAGJHHHH

Ravi was able to broke the window and the van was being completely getting fulled of water, if before the water was only touching their feet in less than ten second the water was already on par of their torso….  
While everyone used the opportunity to break their own window and escape from it Taekwoon had to drag Hackyeon by force out of the car…  
A part of him scared that leader may drown not realizing that they were in a run against time to survive the water  
When Leo surfaced with Hacyron on the water,but he couldn’t see no anyone it was too dark and the water was cold.  
"yeon come on we are going to be okey .. come on"  
“GUYS WE ARE NOT FAR AWAY FROM THE RIVERSIDE !!!”Luckily Jaewhan's loud voice could be heard and thanks to that the other main vocal had no difficulty to find were his voice came from…  
while swimming to the riverside direction he heard a faint voice “thank you ..” mumbled hackyon  
“it’s okey to be scared, but next time get a hold off yourself “replied Leo with his soft voice….

When they all finally were on the shore they were all exhausted and they were all breathing heavily

“What the hell happened ?” asked Wonshik in disbelief of what just happened to them

“ we are alive it’s the only thing that matter, now we have to do our best to stay put and find a way to go back home ” replied Hackyeon

“we have to stay put ?! look who is talking ” Hongbin stated glaring to the man now standing upright like notthing happened

“SHUT UP HONGBINAH” shouted Hackyeon his voice returning to his normal powerfull one

“Hyukah you are bleeding from your hand” exclaimed Jaewhan

“use the scarf PABO you don’t even know how to do that ??” said Wonshikironically throwing the scarf in their face .

Jawhan was now angry ,all the fear now replaced and took Wonshik by the collar “DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK LIKE THIS TO YOUR HYUNG?!!YOU ARE SERIOSULY THE WORST”

If there was something that triggered Wonshik like there is no tomorrow was being screamed at ,and considering that he was the reason they were still all breathing he really couldnt believe one of his favorite hyung was attakcking him “YOU A HYUNG ? I NEVER SAW YOU LIKE ONE !!!!!” retorted Wonshik.

“hyungs please don’t fight right now " Hyuk really didn't like how everything was turning out till 5 minutes ago they were are pacefull sleeping after an hard day of work and now they were going agaisnt each other ... he tryed to stand up with all his will even if his leg were giving him warning sign…"come on we are…” Hyuk started hearing his hyung voice lower and lower a part of him thinking that maybe they stopped screaming ,but he could still see them on each other and moving their mouth , the image slowly becoming faint loosing all the colours and everything dark.  
THUMb  
the sound of Hyuk collidng with the ground made the two angry idol stop immediatly and run to him

“HEY HYUKAH WAKE UP COME ON” exclaimed Wonshik while trying to make regain consciousness to the unresponding makne.

Fortunately Hyuk regained consciousness pretty quickly “I’m okay but my head is turning so much ”

“that’s probably because you have lost a lot of blood…but it doesn’t seem a big injury so it could be because of agitation and ... well everything” stated Jaewhan while wrapping the scarf on Hyuk's hand.

“GUYS GUYS I HAVE FOUND A BAR...... I ALREADY MADE A CALL FROM THERE …..THEY LEFT ME BORROW THE PHONE!!!” screamed Taekwoon running in their direction with a phone in his hand.

“when did you get there ???” asked Hackyeon, they were so much taken from arguing that they didn’t notice that Taekwoon was gone to find help….


	2. Finally morning

Taekwoon didn't want to admit it ,but even while they were on land and all okey ,he was scared and just wanted to return home as soon as possible .  
Not caring about doing any small talks he kept looking around the shore they were on to see if he could find some detail that could make him aware of where they were, but nothing ... he was happy that no one was badly injured but it was cold and they were all wet and it was dark and soon they would be all hungry and all of their thing where on the car and probably were now unusable and what about the manager ??...then he saw a little light not far away maybe they weren’t so far from one of those alone house in the woods..when he was about to speak up he saw that everybody was tired and he decided to go by himself .

After few minutes he was already near the light that turned out to be a little bar.. when he entered a man in uniform looked at him in a strange way , how can he blame him it was really late and he was wet dirty and stinky, he didn’t even know how to start but fortunately the man spoke first “can I help you ?? how did you end up this way ??if you want money you should start running I’m armed”  
shoked by the guy reaction he put his hand in the hair to show he was armless  
“no no please our van had an accident and all off our thing are in the water can I make a call ?” Taekwoon spoke so fast and such in a mumbling tone that the man couldn’t really understand all of it, but in his eyes he didn’t seem a bad guy so he let him use the phone .

Taekwoon first called the police, but because of the time only a man answered and unluky for him it was a rude idiot who instead of sending someone just talked nosense “SO YOU YOUNGSTER LIKE TO PARTY ALL NIGHT AND THEN YOU ARE SURPRISED IF YOU MAKE AN ACCIDENT….”

Taekwoon didn’t know if he had to fell angry, but he was tired and hungry and he only wanted to rest so he made it short.

But while he was talking on the phone, for his great surprise, he noticed that in his pocket he had his wallet with him, sure his money was soaked but for the bar man wasn’t a problem and also took the lead asking if him and his friends wanted to stay over .  
The main vocal had finally felt some relief he smiled and thanked the man bowing and thanking him thousands and thousands time .  
The man name was called Lee Deok-Hwa an old man with strange eyebrow, his character was a bit rogue at first impact but he wasn’t a bad person he was probably habituated to stay alone and ménage dangerous situation alone so he was careful with everyone and made sure that his life wasn’t in danger and in this taekwoon could see himself in it .  
"i'm gonna immediatly get my friend ,thank you ...really thank you "Before returning the man stopped him  
"here ,it's an old phone of mine it doesn't worth much if you try to sell it anyway keep it ,who know if you could fall in the water again or somewhere " he gave him an old cellphone to make sure that he wouldn’t lost himself or fall somewhere because with the dark everything could happen.

Taekwoon run back to where the other were and brought them to the bar , the man let them stay in a tiny room where they eat and rested …

In the morning Hackyeon woke up first and went to the man of the bar to thank him another time , after the incident and the quarrel with the members he was happy that everything was getting better.

But Lee Deok-Hwa wasn’t there he probably went home but also had closed the bar so if they wanted to eat something or going out they had to wait for his return .

Hackyeon returned to the room waiting for someone to woke up so he could have someone to talk with.  
Seeing that no one wanted to woke up he began to annoy Taekwoon also because doing so he could also thank him after he helped him in the water and also finding a place to sleep .  
Taekwoon ended up waking up knowing how is leader wouldn't just let go if he put him mind on waking him up  
they had a long chat while also the other member woke up.

Lee Deok-Hwa returned to the bar and with him there was a police officer.

Unanimously all Vixx member agreed to make Hackyeon talk with the officer while they were having their breakfast (a silent breakfast) .  
Hackyeon was a talker he never had problem talking ,but he realized imediatly how he didn't know what to even begin.  
“So you are saying that your manager just disappear ?” the Police officer was tall and broad ,but anyone could tell he couldn't care less about this case and just wanted to go eat some donuts.

N : “yeah we woke up while the car was going on his own, I tried to take the wheel but it was too late ”

Police officer : “did you try to contact your manager ?”

N:”no we didn’t’ have a phone ”

Police officer: “ but the man over there said that he gave you a cell phone”

N:”yeah but we were tired and we didn’t think about that… we had an accident we were trapped in the car with water that was .. ” N couldn’t hold his tears, he really was scared last night .

The police officer smirked and while drinking his coffee said “well we can talk later the wrecker will come this afternoon so you will have to stay here until then ”after saying this the police officer went back to his car and returned to the station.

While having breakfast Wonshik began to talk “so we have to try to call the manager ? ”

Hongbin “do you think that he did this ??”

Hyuk “ he probably have a reason that he wasn’t with us maybe …”

Hyuk couldn’t finish his word that the manager entered the bar “GUYS WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED ?? I STOPPED AT THE GAS STATION TO TAKE A BREAK AND YOU TRY TO ESCAPE WITH THE COMPANY VAN?!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND AND NOW I HEAR THAT THE VAN IS NOW IN THE LAKE WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING…HACKYEON YOU ARE THE OLDEST !!!!... WHO WILL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THIS ??? THE COMPANY WILL TAKE SOME ACTION YOU KNOW THAT DON’T YOU … LUCKILY YOU DON’T HAVE SCHEDULE FOR THIS MONTH BUT WHY DID YOU DO THIS NOW THAT ALL WAS GOING SMOTHLY ???...........................” the menager continued screaming for about an half an hour .

But the mistery still stayed what the hell happened last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be shy leave a comment if you want


	3. responsibility

The day after the incident Vixx where called by the general manager that scolded them and decided that to make them pay the cost of maintenance of the van they would have to do more schedule than before like fan sign event 

One week passed really fast and everything looked like nothing ever happened between the members and they moved on for the sake of the team dynamic .  
The news that they where doing a really good job caugth the ceo ears who decided to not push them any further to give them some free time to regains some energy which was a fresh breath of hair by the idols who where happy that they finally could spend some vacation after the exhausting week ,to not forget all their showcase comeback variety drama musical etc.…that was going to involve them soon. 

The dorm was silent ,but the chaos of stuff all around was making the place look like a tornado passed by .  
No one wasted time to clean since they were just to concentrated to have the suit case ready once the menager would officialese that they were free   
Hyuk was packing his thing not knowing what to bring when “Hyukah you’ll pass your holiday with your parents ??” asked Hackyeon while watching the makne

“yea hyung what about you ??”

“me too but I’m thinking to use the free time to take some driving lessons ”

“hyung you want to take the driving license ??? ”

“why not ??”

“hyung you are still thinking about that ??”

“well what if…” "YAH!" a loud voice interrupted the conversation followed by the loud noise of the dorm door clsing with force  
“where do you think you are going ? we have to talk ...ALL OF YOU in the living room NOW !” broke in the manager while calling the other member..

In less than 30 seconds they were all in the living room ready to talk , they know how their menager could be if tested ,and considering they were expecting the good news of free time they really wanted to be on their best behavior.

“so the general manager told me that now you will have some free time, but because no one want to say who had the wonderful idea to try to run away and the company is worried that someone will do it again, we will have a “camping experience” so pack your thing this afternoon we will go to Gangchon ” said the manager smiling at them in a creepy way, the member knew that the manager wonted the vacation too so he could pass some time with his girlfriend so they could tell he was as happy as them for this "camping" idea….  
but this didn't stop the huffing and whine that came next 

“but we already said that we didn’t try to escape no one did that, please try to talk with the CEO ” said Ken trying to appealing the manager

“how are we so sure ??” said Hongbin starring at Hackyeon

“what are you trying to say ???...do you think I did something ??!!” replied Hackyeon feeling wronged

“how could you not feel that the car was moving “ALONE”??? ”

“ WHAT ???!! are you trying to say that i …..we were all sleeping why should I try to escape with YOU in the same car , at least I would have tried to escape alone……”  
everything was too much ,they were tired ,but the rumor that they gonna have some free time was what made them think that they could relax ,but instead this news was like a wave making them drown in a huge sea ...  
the screaming and cursing was just making everything even more suffocating and heavy

“SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!” shouted Taekwoon in range

“This is not right go fxxxXXX…. ALL OF YOU!!” yelled Hackyeon angry while going in his room slamming the door ….

“YAAH you know hyung would never do that.... come on go apologize” bided Ravi to Hongbin

“guys i'm really trying my best to be as patient as i can ...now come on think positively it will not be so bad only few days, we will take some picture saying that we are all best buddies so the company and your fans will be happy” asserted the manager “so as I said before pack your thing ” he continued.

Hackyeon was really angry but he couldn’t say “no” to the CEO so he kept packing his bag, putting all his clothes in a rough ways .  
in that moment Jaewhan entered the room slowly as if he was scared to make a deer scared to not make him run away   
“are you still angry ??”   
Hackyeon didn’t answer and that normally meant to leave him alone so Jaewhan began to pack his thing as well without saying a word.  
He know that Hackyeon was probably sad that he couldn't see his family and friends as well ,and Jaewhan felt the same and he didn't know what words would make the leader feel better if he himself wasn't in a positive mood about the whole thing.

Like they were going to another schedule the members silently just took their suitcase downstare were the van was wating for them  
"so we really have to go uh....." sayd Hongbin who couldn't remove the frown that was decorating his face  
While putting their luggage in the back the menager kept looking at them seemeeing even challenging them to even say an other negative remark .  
Everybody seat on their respective seat not even looking at each other seeing that they were all sullen the manager just huffed and started talking first   
“OKEEEY yedurah I managed to find a house at a low price so we don’t have to stay in some tent … it’s quite big also because there are other people living there like some old peoplem so please remember to have a nice behavior at least in front of them so maybe they will treat us some good dinner…” the manager didn’t stop talking while driving toward their destination ……..


	4. the house

When they finally arrived in Gangchon it was already 5:00 o’clock .   
The sun was still up on the skies so they could see all off the green that was around them.

The car had to travel slowly because the road was little and rough, they passed in the midst of the village that had few stores, some houses, a school and a lot of fields…the place wasn’t bad but it was really silent too silent .. They couldn’t help but to be curious about the house where they would stay, but sure it was a little far from gancho village they had to pass another 20 minutes in the woods .   
When finally they notice a big mansion , they weren’t sure if the house in front of them was the right one but if it was that wouldn’t be bad.

The house was all in wood and had at least 3 plans and was full of big window ,the mansion was isolated surrounded by tree and the mountain behind it was really big.

All of them felt relieved that the house didn’t turn out to be an old shank, but how could only two old people ménage to keep an a enormous house like this in such a good shape ?.

Hyuk was looking at the house when he felt observed by someone, but in that moment he saw an old man coming towards them “you are the one who book this morning ?” asked the man to the manager

“yes I’m so sorry that we reserved with so short notice I hope we didn’t trouble you”

“of course not, but you are really lucky in this period we have few costumer , to be precise you are only 15 person ” assured the man .  
So it was like a boarding house tought Hyuk ...

When they entered they couldn’t stop smiling the entry led to a huge living room that was brightened by the big window and a balcony that faced on the landscape …

“can I ask how many room you have here?” asked the manger

“35 rooms, me and my wife wanted to build other rooms downstairs, but we decided to leave the old warehouses… what kind of room do you want a triple room or a quadruple ???”

“A SINGLE” they all answered unanimously

The man was surprised waiting for the menager aproval and when he got it he give them the key “okey follow me ..AH I was forgetting to tell you to not take the elevator because is not working properly ,we have some malfunction in the the electric system so sometime we have some blackout ”

“it’s because is too old, but he doesn’t want to change it…OMOOO what we have here, so many good looking guys”

stated an ajumma that appered so suddenly that they didn’t realized she was there in the first place

“if you are hungry we open the dinning room at 8 o’clock so don’t be late or you will find nothing . got it ?”

“YOBOO be a more kind to the customer ”

“YAAAH last time when SNSD was here you yelled all the time saying that I was too caring”

It didn’t take them too long to understand that the ajumma was the owner’s wife …  
She looked like those drama grandma who would be against the wedding of them main coupple ,because of all the jewerly she had on , but she was nice , eccentric ,but nice.

After the owner made them see where their room was, every member went to check out their own room.

The rooms were quite similar and all had a a bed ,a tv that didn’t work really well , a balcony and a little bathroom .

“Taekwoon hyung come on we have to go to eat it’s already 10 past 8 come on open the door did you already go to sleep ???” Hackyeon’s voice could be heard in every corner of the floor while knocking hardly on the door.

“Hackeyon hyung what are doing ? Taekwoon hyung is already downstairs we are all waiting for you and that’s not even Taekwoon hyung room”

“WHAT ??!!” replied the leader quite surprised.

in that moment the door opened with a swing that cut the air like a knife

“ YAAAH YOU RASCAL MY CHILDREN WHERE SLEEPING AND YOU WOKE THEM UP BOKUSHIPOO ?!!!!!!!! ” a very big man opened the door and angrily was about to reach for Hackyeon when he managed to get away by continuing to bow retreating away from the guy “I’m sorry ,truly sorry” Hackyeon continued.

“Hyung you could be dead right now”

“Hyukah don’t tell the other please”…

Vixx had a wonderful dinner with a lot of fun and drinking and some member could make up for their dispute and talk freely except for the poor hyuk that couldn’t drink, not because of his age but because no one wanted to pour him a drink.


	5. the first night

It was night the members where really wasted all except Hyuk .  
Some of them were singing other were whining about something or someone other were just barely awake....honestly from his point of view it was time to just go  
Being the only one sober got really boring and annoying so deciding to go upstairs and get some sleep letting the others in the dining room sounded like a good idea.  
Noticing the makne standing up Hackyeon made him take Taekwoon with him because he was in the worst state after drinking and he was already K.O. on the table while the other where still able to go on drinking.

Hyuk took him with him stumbling the stairs to his room literally throwing him on the bad like a rag doll and then went to his own room to sleep..

“PABOOO!!!!” an horrid scream woke Taekwoon up .

Taekwoon looked around, but he was in his room alone , he thought that maybe someone of the people who was staying in the house like them was having an argument so he returned to sleep when “D..N’T…TR..T…DON’T…. TRUST” Taekwoon could hear that the voice came from the room and not from the outside...he really drunk too much … he was scared, but the voice seemed female so what if it was a fan that followed them .

This theory seemed to make sense so he got off the bed and tried to understand where the voice came from.  
But nothing the voice stopped “I know you are here show yourself … you shouldn’t be here .. don’t be scared” nothing happened.  
Taekwoon was worried that if he returned to sleep the person who he thought could be a fan could sneak out and take some picture or WORSE stealing his underwear like what happened to his friend D.O not too long ago.   
His head was throbbing ,if his drunk half sleep state wasn't enough this whole "weird voice thing" was really bugging him....he knew is senses were probably not the best right now ,but in all his life he never heard voices ,he would probably hear actual voice a bit mumbled ,but he could tell the voice had some consistence and actually came from somewhere.

He checked everywhere but nothing then the floor did a squeaking sound this time the sound came from the floor, it wasn't the voice ....but maybe the person that voice come from was the reason for it ....behind the door … seems like someone was standing in front of it.  
Taekwoon approached the door, but the person noticed and began to run away .  
Taekwoon decided to follow the figure who was running so fast that it was difficult to tell who it was ...if a a guy or a girl .  
The figure was going on the stairs toward the third floor ...but something was starting to be off ? why was the figure starting to be more slow like if he wanted to be followed..  
Taekwoon didn’t notice or more like thought it was just the alcohol doing his job... he didn't notice that and neither that the figure had a knife .  
when he arrived on the stairs it was all dark and the figure hided himself well in the shadow on top of the stairs ready to jump on the drunk main vocal and stab him whenever he would pass from there.

Taekwoon was still a bit clumsy so he couldn’t focus and wobbled a little, but his strong desire to catch the person was increasing in his mind like a lion trying to catch his prey .

but he didn’t know that HE was the prey .

Then while walking on the stairs searching for anyone in it a a loud inhuman scream pop out from the stair in a strong wind making Taekwoon scream on top of his lung and fall on his back rolling down the stairs.  
Before passing out Taekwoon saw a white mist disappearing in the air .

He felt nothing for some quick second then everything started to hurt ,he wanted to scream,but it was like his body didn't want to respond ,if before his vision was blurry right now it was getting darker and darker till he felt nothing again .

The noise made everyone run up and Hongbin who was going to bed was the first to arrive and saw their main vocal unconscious on the floor.. he screamed for help so the manager and the owner ran and took him to the nearest hospital.

Hongbin wanted to go with them ,but the menager cursed at him about "not being a good look if they went with alcohol smelling people" and left while he went telling the others,but Wonshik Hackyeon and Jaewhan where still too drunk so they didn’t really get what happened until the next morning.  
when the news struct them like a lighting and they understood that is was pretty serious.  
what was happening ? was bad luck following them ?


End file.
